C'est un véritable Drabble !
by cmoa
Summary: recueil de drabble et de drame autour de la vie d'Harry. 1- il est dans le dortoir des serpentards et à envie d'une petite douche avec son merveilleux petit ami. Mais là, c'est le drabble... euh, le drame. 2- pendant un match de quidditch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les draps que j'ai prété à Draco (Et il a intérêt à me les rendre propre où ça va chauffer !)

**Rating : **T

**Nombre de mots : **329

**C'est un véritable drabble**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il se demandait pourquoi les murs de sa chambre était vert et non rouge… Que faisait-il dans le dortoir des serpentards ?

Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le repas aux chandelles avec Draco qui avait été un ange, l'aphrodisiaque dans le dessert qui avait été divin, et la nuit torride avec son amant qui avait été un véritable Dieu. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Il se retourna dans le lit pour câliner cet homme exceptionnel mais il eu la désillusion d'en remarquer l'absence. Les draps de satin vert glissèrent sur son torse pendant qu'il se redressait à la recherche de Draco quand il surprit un bruit venant de la salle de bain du dortoir. De l'eau qui coule sur un corps, une goutte suivant la mâchoire fine de son blond, ruisselant sur les pectoraux puis les abdominaux savamment dessiné, frôlant son nombril puis se dirigeant vers son aine… Le corps d'Harry s'embrasa à ces pensées. Il se leva, entièrement nu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain prometteuse d'une nouvelle extase.

En ouvrant la porte, une dense buée blanche s'échappa et l'enveloppa complètement. Une agréable odeur de gel douche et de shampooing lui fit tourner les sens. Il se dirigea lentement de la cabine de douche. Il approcha sa main du rideau derrière lequel une ombre se trouvait, une ombre qui le rendait chose, une ombre qu'Harry désirait de tout son être.

Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour la douche, petit coquin, dit-il d'une voix suave et enivrante

Il tira enfin le rideau, et là, ce fut le drâme La personne qui se trouvait dans la cabine de douche n'était pas son Draco d'amour… mais une personne bien plus massive, et effroyablement bien moins sexy.

Et c'est ainsi que Gregory Goyle retrouva le golden boy de Griffondor dans sa cabine de douche, entièrement nu, et surtout entièrement évanoui par le choc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient (et c'est bien dommage)

**Rating : **T

**Nombre de mots : **671

**C'est un véritable drabble : au quidditch**

Harry guettait le vif d'or depuis le haut du terrain. Malfoy lui fit un regard mauvais mais bientôt, ce fut un sourire sadique et malveillant qui apparut sur son visage. Harry n'avait aucune idée du plan qu'avait imaginé le peroxydé, mais quand il avait cet air là, ce n'était jamais de bonne augure pour Harry.

Les deux sorciers se fixaient quand l'éclat doré fit son apparition entre eux, exactement à mi-distance. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux à pleine vitesse, dans l'optique d'un véritable duel d'attrapeurs. Le plus rapide aurait le vif. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur objectif, malgré le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles, leur balai qui tremblait sous l'effort fourni et malgré leur cœur qui battaient à tout rompre.

Harry semblait aller plus vite que Malfoy, il avait l'impression de bientôt atteindre son but. Quand soudainement, une vision l'assaillit. Il voyait un corps pâle et imberbe, incroyablement tentateur… des mains gracieuses qui le parcouraient, le caressaient… des lèvres envoutante qui le baisaient, léchaient et suçaient la moindre parcelle de son corps. Une douce chaleur l'envahi et il se sentait durcir. Sa volonté s'ébranla et aussitôt son balai perdit de la vitesse. Harry avait fermé les yeux sous les sensations et quand il les rouvrit, il vit Malfoy refermer son poing sur la petite sphère dorée.

Tous les joueurs descendirent sur le terrain, les serpentards en liesse et les griffondor dépités, mais surtout, Harry avec un regard de tueur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Il avait beau être un serpentard, il ne pouvait pas avoir utilisé un moyen aussi lâche ! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir cette coupe de quidditch à ce point ! Utiliser une vision de leurs ébats pour le déconcentrer, c'était… c'était…

- Tricheur ! avait-il crié quand ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon chéri

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Mais je parle des visions que tu m'as envoyé pendant le match de quidditch ! Tu y vois un peu plus clair ?

- Ummm… j'ai encore des doutes… Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça ?

Son petit ami se rapprocha félinement de lui, tout en enlevant sa lourde robe de sorcier. Il se pencha sur lui, le bloquant contre l'un des murs, et lui souffla dans le cou pendant que ses mains commençaient à vagabonder sous sa chemise.

- N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments, ça ne marchera pas

Mais Severus n'était pas dupe, il sentait bien que, malgré sa colère, la dextérité du maître des potions faisait toujours son petit effet sur le survivant.

- Arrête ! Je t'en veux vraiment tu sais ?

- Oh oui je sais que tu me veux !

En disant ça, Severus venait de poser sa main sur l'érection grandissante d'Harry. Petit à petit, ses barrières se brisèrent, laissant libre cours à l'imagination du serpentard…

Plus tard, dans le grand lit à baldaquin le griffondor tournait le dos à son amant, occupé à bouder comme il se devait :

- Aller mon chéri, ne fait plus la tête

- …

- Ce n'est pas un drame !

- Si, tu m'as fait perdre au quidditch, et tu ne m'as pas laissé rouspéter comme il fallait

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pris du plaisir…

Le silence éloquent qui suivit, ainsi l'imitation du homard ébouillanté dans laquelle Harry s'était lancé répondait bien à cette phrase.

- C'est quand même un drame

Severus n'était pas d'accord. Serpentard avait gagné la coupe de quidditch, et il avait un merveilleux amant qui certes, lui faisait la tête, mais qui, tôt ou tard, finissait inéluctablement par retomber dans ses bras. Mais bon… il n'allait peut-être pas le lui dire… parce qu'il serait capable de se venger en le privant de sexe, et là, ça serait véritablement un drame.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :** j'ai changé de couple pour ce chapitre parce que Draco ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le vif d'or ET envoyer par légilimentie des images coquines à Harry. Et puis… ça faisait tellement longtemps que Severus voulait revoir cette coupe dans son bureau…

En tout cas, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous aura plu -)


End file.
